


The Only One

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and Dani have a photoshoot with some very touchy feeling Repsol Honda girls and you have a bit trouble with that, it's up to Marc to convince you you're the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dream I had some time ago, the original female character is you, meaning that the y/n means it's your name you can insert there, have fun and let me know what you think!

"You can't leave me, not over this, I won't let you."

Marc stands in front of you in your bedroom, your suitcase on the bed, halfpacked with your stuff and while you where getting your toiletries he suddenly stood in front of you, eyes searching for yours but you avoid him, knowing that when you look into those brown chocolate eyes you lost. You knew he wasn't home, you planned it carefully but his damnd brother warned him and now he's standing in front of you, refusing to let you leave.

"You can't tell me what to do Marc." you say.

You turn your head but Marc cups your cheek and tries to turn your face to look at him.

"Don't..."

You close your eyes and cover his hand with yours, shiver running through your body with the contact and you step back, straightening your back and you place some jeans in the suitcase.

"Are you going to your mom?"

"No, I'm leaving Spain."

"What?"Marc says and sits on the bed,"why?"

"Because I can't stay here, I need to clear my head and I can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"Because of what they write."

"What, who writes?"

"Oh right, you didn't see because you were to busy having fun with the Repsol Honda girls."

"That's not fair!" Marc says.

It's loud and the finger points at you in warning and you raise your eyebrow.

"Sorry,"he says and shoves his hands in his pockets,"that came out harsher then I wanted, I guess I'm just tired."

"I'm sure you are, after spending the whole day at the swimmingpool with those..."

You hold your fists next to your body trying to come up with the right word so you don't notice when Marc suddenly reaches for your fingers and automatically you look at him, brown eyes instantly mesmorizing you. You shake your head and step back again, away from him, creating distance between you.

"I don't want you to leave, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

"No, Marc, it doesn't, your Spain's Golden Boy, you can't do wrong in their eyes and you know that too."

"I don't want to be Spain's Golden Boy, I want to be your boy."

The remark makes you laugh and you look at him, seeing a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Your terrible." you say.

"It's true, those girls where paid to hover around me, they were all over Dani too."

"Yeah well, I am not Dani's girlfriend am I."

"That's present tense."

"What?"

"You used present tense, you still see yourself as my girlfriend."

"Slip of the tongue." you try.

"Is it?"

Marc uses your hesitation to step closer, slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare you and when he stands right in front of you, your eyes lock.

"You don't really want to leave me, I know you don't," he whispers,"your letting the media and the pictures to get to you, you shouldn't be jealous, you have no reason to be, you are the only one I want, the only one I need, you know that, or you should but since you have a bit trouble with that I would love to show you."

You try to speak, to say no, to shake your head but those eyes, those damn dark orbs keep you trapped, like they have always done, Marc takes his change and places his finger under your chin, lifting your head up while he slowly leans down, your brain is screaming to stop him, to push him away, to do something but you can't while those lips, those gorgeous full lips, come closer by the second.

"Marc..."

But the rest of your senctence is swallowed by the Honda rider who kisses you deeply and your body instantly reacts to his touch, like it always has, arms coming up to close around his neck, shivers down your spine and breathing that hitches when his tongue licks your lip and when a low moan sounds in your throat you feel him smile against your lips. His hands find their way around your waist and he cups your buttock to pull you against him and you feel the already forming bulge in his jeans making you moan a little louder into his mouth and he breaks the kiss to lay his forehead against yours.

"Show me," you say breatless already,"show me how much you need me, Marc."

"Yes."

He leans forward again to catch your lips in a passionate kiss, mouths opening instantly to let tongues in, your breath mingles and your fingers fist his dark hair tightly. His hands move forward again and he opens your blouse slowly before moving it aside and pushing it from your shoulders, then they move to your skirt but instead of opening it one of his hands disappears under it and he playfully carresses your inner thigh making you gasp for air against his lips. His lips move to your neck, kissing and biting, leaving his mark on you and you love it, you want to be marked by him, everywhere where he wants to leave it. Hands find their way up to open your skirt end push it from your hips leaving you in your black bra and lace hipster. You step out of it and reach with you hand for your red heels but Marc stops you.

"Leave them on,"he says, voice already laced with lust,"it's sexy."

You place your foot on the ground again and now it's your turn to undress him, you take your time to open every button on his Repsol shirt, exposing his toned chest, fingers tracing over the muscles that twitch under your fingertips, sometimes interrupted by a scar and you have always found it a sin that such a beautiful body is defiled with scars.

You slide the shirt off his shoulders and after some carresses you find his buckle, you play with it for a moment before you loosen it and start with his pants. Your thumbs slip under the waistband and you push it off his hips before he toes off his shoes and socks. Just when you want to start with his boxer he takes your hands and stops you.

"This was about me showing you, remember?" he says with a soft smile.

You nod and after he gave you a quick kiss he steps back, taking you with him untill he feels the bed against his legs and he sits down, legs splayed and the hands on your hips pull you forward and between them. Your fingers slip in his hair and when he pulls you even closer and his lips make the slightest of contact with your bare skin you sigh and shiver under him. Again a smile against your skin and slowly Marc starts to plant butterfly kisses on your stomach while his fingers slip in your hipster, carressing your buttocks, softly squeezing them. Your head falls back in pleasure and although he has barely begun you can already feel that tingling sensation in your stomach and your hips move forward the tiniest bit but according to his chuckle he noticed anyway and you blush.

"So impatient." Marc says.

But he has mercy on you, letting one hand slide to the front of your hipster, pushing the fabric aside and he finds your clit easily with his thumb, he always has, and he rubs it, soft and tender at first, compelling and even a bit rough later, your hips buck under his skilled touch and your fingers fist his hair.

"It's okay, baby, let go." Marc murmers against your skin and you do just that.

You let go, letting your orgasme wash over you like a wave, taking you higher with every flick of his thumb on your oversensitive clit, Marc keeps rubbing it untill your grip on his hair loosens. When your breathing evens out again you tug his hair back, making him look at you. Without saying a word you straddle him, pushing him back slightly, letting your lips meet in a crushing kiss, his hands come to rest on your hips while he kisses you back passionatly letting himself be pushed back on his back. You place your hands next to his head, lifting your body, not touching him anywhere, his hands move up over your buttocks, your sides and they slide under the cups of your bra, taking your breasts in his hands, it's a perfect fit, like they were made to be touched by only his hands, his long slender fingers and you push into his touch.

Slowly he pulls back, earning a low whine from you from the loss and Marc chuckles before he unclasps it and pushes the straps off your shoulders. You sit up straight to take it further off and Marc hands instantly cover your breasts again making you moan.

"Your so beautiful, y/n." he whispers and you hear the admiration in his voice.

You look at him, eyes full of love and affection, just for you and you smile, leaning forward and kissing his neck, eliciting a moan from his lips before his hands slide to the back and he starts to pull on your hipster. You move yourself up and over him so it slides off you and making it fall off the bed on the ground.

"You know, I'm not completly convinced yet." you whisper against his skin.

"I wasn't done yet." is the reply.

Suddenly Marc circles your waist and turns you around, moving you both a little upwards on the bed, your hands slip inside the waistband of his boxer and you come up a little to push it off him. When his boxer brief lies next to your bra and hipster he lowers himself on top of you, making your breath hitch in your throat when you feel his cock against your bare skin, already hot and throbbing, and suddenly you feel an overwhelming desire to have him within you and you arch your back.

"Marc..please.."

"Again so impatient." he tuts.

You feel a hand between your body's and he slowly opens you up for him, when he is done he takes your hips and pulls you over his hips, legs curling around his waist. Then he places his cock against your opening and in one smooth roll of his hips he burries himself deep inside you, making you both moan, you with the sudden stretch and him because your walls instantly clamp him like a vice, almost sucking him inside your heat.

"Fuck, y/n."

Marc leans forward and his lips attach themselves to your neck firmly and he rolls his hips forward lazily, taking his time with you, and as he does so he keeps whispering his words of unconditional love to you. It seems to take forever, and when you finally feel your climax approaching, you put your ankles in his lower back, urging him to go faster but he continues to slowly thrust into you, it drives you mad, eyes wandering lower when Marc lifts himself up a little, light sheen of sweat covering his muscled chest, slowly the thrust become faster and harder, irregulair and angled just right, you moan and close your eyes, arching your back, digging your heels in his back, pulling him inside you deeper, feeling yourself edging closer and closer to that edge and when Marc makes you fall over you close your eyes, breath coming out in small gasps and when you hear Marc growl low in his throat you know he is close and you open your eyes to look at him.

Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and your eyes wander lower, his muscled chest, covered in a sheen of sweat and you marvel at his beauty in this unguarded moment, a moment in which he is so vulnerable and just the fact that he allows you to see him like this takes your breath away. When Marc cums he shudders above you, head dropping and your hands come up to frame his face, pulling it down and kissing him softly. Instead of falling besides you his arms slide around your body and he buries his face in your neck, small puffs of breath against your skin making you shiver because your still sensitive from your orgasm. Slowly he rolls off and you curl yourself around him, arm over his waist and head on his chest and his arms instantly close around you, it's a bit possesive but still it makes you feel protected and loved, and you feel him placing a kiss on your head.

"I know we have not been together for that long, y/n, but I do know that never in my life have I loved anyone so unconditionally and irrevocably like I do you, promis me you will not leave me."

"I'll stay with you, I promis."

You hear Marc heaving a breath of relief and you smile, kissing his skin before you realize that you are where you are meant to be for the rest of your life, in Marc's arms, that is your home.


End file.
